1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic document display apparatus, an image processing apparatus, an image output method, and a computer readable recording medium which stores a program therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed an electronic document display apparatus which can display electronic documents such as electronic books and electronic paper having digitalized text data and image data.
Examples of the electronic documents include an electronic document in PDF (Portable Document Format), which presets the whole layout, and an electronic document in EPUB (Electronic PUBlication) format, which holds only limited information, such as a display order of data, page breaks and starting points of paragraphs in accordance with a common format using XML (eXtensible Markup Language). When an electronic document display apparatus displays an electronic document in a format using XML, if a user changes a character size displayed on a display screen of the electronic document display apparatus to suit his/her preference, reflow is performed. The reflow is to appropriately adjust positions of line breaks, the number of lines displayed per screen and the like in accordance with the size of the display screen.
Because such change is flexibly dealt with, when a text and another element, such as an image, a figure, a title, a header or a footer, coexist in an electronic document in a format using XML, its layout may be completely different from what its creator expects. Then, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No, 2008-135024, an information processing apparatus is disclosed. The information processing apparatus performs display processing by which text display blocks and image display blocks are made, and a screen is divided, whereby a minimum layout setting can be made, and also a scaling can be performed on each block.
However, in a manual, a technical book or an academic book in particular, one image may be referred to multiple times (in a plurality of pages)), or a text including an explanatory note on one image (image text) may be longer than a text of a page (page text/display-range text) displayed as one page. In such a case, the electronic document display apparatus cannot display the image and the text (image text) related to the image on a display screen at the same time, which makes it inconvenient for a user to refer to the image.